When Lightning Strikes
by AirRose
Summary: No Miraculous AU! Marinette found herself in need of some coverage from a storm one rainy day. When she slips and falls on her way to her car, a very handsome emerald eyed boy provides exactly that, but could this be the beginning of something wonderful? Or is this chance encounter as one of a kind as the lightning that struck at the moment their eyes met? Aged up Adrinette.
1. Coup de Foudre

AN: I'm so sorry! for some reason i keep getting weird chapter uploads! Any way, i hope you enjoy this story and feel free to leave comments and questions for me!

* * *

It was raining heavily. Somewhere along the way I had lost my umbrella and of course my hoodie would not suffice to give the coverage needed for the amount of water pouring from the sky. I pulled the hood over my head hoping to keep as much of my long hair dry as possible. Sure I would end up looking absolutely ridiculous but it was a small price to pay to stay healthy and dry.

Still, as I took a step out, part of me wanted to say "Fuck it" and let the rain soak through to my bones. A sick day wouldn't be the worst thing right? The rain beat at an unsteady rhythm against the fabric on my head and I kept my eyes down to keep the water out of my eyes and to make sure I wasn't stepping into any major puddles. The least I could do for myself, if not keep my body dry, was to keep my feet as dry as possible.

I could feel the fabric getting heavy around me as the jeans on my legs became soaked through, the squelching of my thighs egging me forward. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I forced myself to look up at least for a second to see the shutter of lightning that lit the sky. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. While I enjoyed the comfort of a good downpour and even reveled in the idea of playing in the water, storms had always been best admired from inside a cozy house with a book and a blanket. Even then, they sometimes struck fear into my heart. Being out in this rain suddenly took on a whole new intensity.

I cast my eyes down again and trudged quickly through the water. The quicker I got to my car, the better it would be. The side walk was slippery and my Converse fought to keep me upright. Another crash of thunder sent me jumping in fear. The hoodie that had been warm and fluffy only minutes before now felt heavy and uncomfortable. How much farther to my car?

I kept walking as fast as I could risk, keeping my gaze on my treacherous feet. There was no way that I would allow myself to fall and soak more of my body in the dirty water that surrounded me. It saddened me to think that perhaps this could have been fun if I wasn't so scared. How often did adults get to play in the rain?

I began to glance up as light flickered in my vision, but before I could right my head, my foot slipped and I felt my weight tip back, away from my center of gravity. I instantly put my hands behind me to stop me from falling flat on my back. The impact upon the palms of my hand sent shivers of pain up my arms and shoulders. The pebbles on the ground dug sharply into my skin and I hissed as my fingers slipped over the jagged edges. My head snapped back slightly with the force of the fall and my soaked hoodie slipped down my now slightly damp hair. Water poured freely down my skin and into my shirt. I groaned knowing that the ride home would be absolutely horendus.

My brain yelled at me to get up and run the rest of the way to the car but the pain that was flowing through my in waves kept me on the side walk patheticlly. I closed my eyes hoping that no one was staring at me but simultaneously not caring if anyone was. I let the water wet the dark strands of hair that now hung slightly loose, the ends trapped in the neck of the jacket.

Another clap of thunder snapped me from my thoughts, eyes shot wide open, head directed above me. Instead of being met with the dark and cloudy sky that was only getting darker, my eyes met green irises narrowed in concern.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment at being caught sitting on a wet sidewalk, completely soaked through. It took me a second to form any words and even more than a couple of seconds to realize that the water was no longer running down my cheeks. I blinked up at the man who was holding a black umbrella to cover us both the blood in my body furiously rushing through my veins.

"Whoa, are you okay," he asked over the pounding of the rain on the umbrella. When he spoke, his thin lips parted slightly, stretching into what seemed like a small smile. Faint dimples adorned his hollow cheeks that drew attention to his chilled jaw. The sharpness of his lower face contrasted heavily with his long rounded nose and average sized eyes. His eyebrows perfectly followed the curve of his eye socket and seemed longer than really necessary, one was raised in amusement as he glanced at my position.

"Oh yeah," I said quickly, without thinking, "Just enjoying the rain."

His eyes widened but he chuckled when I gave him an embarrassed smile. His eyes crinkled at the corners with the genuine mirth and he held out the hand that wasn't keeping my upper half dry.

"Do you need a hand?"

I wanted to deny the help. If I stayed where I was, it would be less embarrassing somehow but my brain yelled at me to take it. He seemed nice enough and I was starting to shiver from the cold seeping into my skin.

Hesitantly, I reached for his outstretched palm. He grasped it tightly, warmth transferring into my wet skin as he helped me up. Once on my feet, I quickly let go, shaking my arms to rid myself of the water unsuccessfully. He wiped his own hands on his fairly dry jeans.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he answered with a smile. An awkward silence fell upon us, where the pitter patter of rain was the only sound. What now?

The water dripped from the dark cotton of my hoodie onto my shoes and and I crossed my arms awkwardly over my chest avoiding his curious gaze. I chuckled softly as if laughing at myself would help me feel less embarrassed. He chuckled in response taking a step closer to keep me under the umbrella as I broke out into full hysterical laughter. The ridiculous of the situation began to sink in. I was going to have a wicked cold after joined in my laughing with no hesitation. I couldn't blame him, he must have seen me fall straight on my ass and now here we were.

I covered my burning face in my hands as tears ran down my face. Breathing was difficult but I didn't care. I just had to get out the multitude of emotions that were swimming in my body. It was a couple of minutes later that he had stopped laughing. I had tried to stop but every time I looked at him, I broke into nervous hysterical laughter. His smile told me that he was either uncomfortable or was enjoying the effect he was having. Whatever it was, I didn't care.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity later, my laughter turned to giggles and the giggles into coughing which turned his shy smile into a concerned frown. After I assured him that I was completely okay through my body wrecking coughs, I turned away trying to keep the hideous noise from escaping my mouth. Eventually, I was silent, and I reluctantly turned back to look at the kind man who stopped to help me. He must have thought I was crazy.

He rubbed his neck with his free hand, his blonde hair sparkled slightly as it rustled under his slight touch. I bit my lip avoiding the inevitable humiliation that was to come.

He looked me up and down a couple of time and I bit back the curt retort that was dying to escape my lips. His eyes met mine again and I could feel my eyelids open wider in surprise. I ripped my gaze from his, focusing on my doused shoes.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," I mumbled almost sadly, knowing that this was a horrible first impression.

"I'm really sorry that you fell. I tried to get to you as soon as I noticed that you were getting soaked in water. If I had walked a bit faster, I could have caught you."

Unintentionally I looked up again and caught his wink. Without my consent my mouth spoke.

"I guess you could say that I fell for you huh," instantly I clapped a hand over my traitorous mouth, a blush returning to my cheeks. Had I just actually said that?

His eyes widened and I mentally prepared myself for a rejection that I hadn't planned on setting myself up for. His eyes shrunk back to their normal size and I noticed the crinkle in the corners. He was smiling down at me, because this man was clearly at least six feet tall, his teeth evident as he shook his head slightly.

"You have a nice smile," my mouth said again through the hand that covered it and I mentally slapped myself. Stupid, stupid, lips.

"Thank you... you're quite pretty," he answered.

My heart nearly stopped. Had he just complimented me? Right now? Covered in water and with makeup probably running down my cheeks? Yes, I decided, he had. I squinted at him through my wet eyelashes and I saw him flinch under my gaze.

"I- thank you," I finally said and he gave me a small half smile through what I could only assume were nerves.

Another pause followed in which I shivered violently and he blinked looking down at himself in turn. I followed his gaze and I realized that he was looking at his large black rain coat. I furiously shook my head as he unzipped it and began to take it off.

"What- what are you doing," I asked holding my hands up defensively.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you go off in what you're wearing?"

"Oh no please," I argued as he switched the umbrella into his other hand to slip the sleeve off of his arm, the umbrella wavered slightly hitting my head gently and I couldn't help the wince of surprise that appeared on my face. I raised my hand up to cover the spot the spike tapped and glared at the umbrella as if it had done it of it's own accord.

"I am so sorry," he said quickly draping his jacket over his arm and stepping closer to examine the spot covered by my hand.

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt, I just got scared," I interjected rubbing the spot and lowering my hand again.

"Are you sure? The metal is a little sharp. Let me see," even closer he move and he tilted my head down. I felt his fingers graze the spot the umbrella had touched but no pain followed. I was fine. I knew I would be but he stayed there for a couple of seconds longer than necessary.

Finally he let my head go and I instinctively looked up. I found him looking back at me with a curious stare. His eyes were a cool green from this proximity, like a forest staring at my own depressing blue, they melted into a gold halo that rested upon his pupil. I hadn't realized how close he was to me.

Neither of us moved for a second, then remembering that I didn't know him, I took a step back putting myself in the line of fire of the drizzling rain. It had lightened a bit. Not that it mattered anymore since the damage was already done.

I wiped a drop of rain that was running down my nose off with the wet sleeve of my hoodie, looking around the parking lot trying to remember what I was doing. Why was I outside again?

"Here," he said drawing my attention back to him. He had his arm stretched out, the black rain coat catching the bits of water that the sky released. Again I shook my head but he did not take the jacket back.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."

"I don't want to take you're coat... I don't even know you," I countered.

"Fine," he smiled, "How about we switch then? You give me you're hoodie and I'll give you my coat."

Before I could argue he took yet another step closer and put the umbrella between his neck and shoulder so he could use both hands to wrap the coat around my shoulders. I blinked up at him not knowing how to react. A part of me wanted to accept the kind gesture but the other part was yelling at me to refuse. Eventually, I felt a soft smile cover my face and I glanced down, noticing how long the coat was on me. It brushed my knees gently.

"Okay, thank you," I relented and he chuckled grabbing his umbrella again.

"You still want my hoodie? I don't think it will fit you," I joked half heartedly as I felt the warmth radiate from his now jacket-less thin frame. He was wearing a simple black long sleeve that perfectly highlighted the muscles in his arms and his abdomen. I forced my eyes away before he noticed and removed the black coat.

He frowned at me and I found it hard to look away. The way his lips molded and shifted was captivating.

"You don't have to give it to me if you don't want to," he mentioned but I had already draped the coat over his shoulder and began to pull my arms from the cotton sleves. A bit harsher than I had intended, I pulled it over my wet hair and watched it slowly drip water from the elastic edges. I could feel the uncomfortable sensation of my hair being out of place and I shook my head like a dog trying to get it back to the most comfortable position spraying water onto the man in the process.

"It's your funeral," I commented handing him the heavy fabric and he took it happily, holding it at arms length so as not to wet his body. I chuckled taking his jacket once again and slipping my arms through the enormous sleeves. They hung down my hands almost completely covering my fingers. In that moment, I felt tiny and cute. I could smell something sweet and woody emanating from the inside. I was partially saddened that my wet clothes were going to taint the comforting scent.

"Looks like your shirt survived," he said pulling one of the coat flaps up to see what I was wearing. I self-consciously tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear which caused him to look up as the material rustled. A gust of wind blew forcefully between us and the umbrella flew from his hands into the street. He ran after it without so much as a glance around.

My heart pounded as a car swerved to miss him honking loudly as it went by. It was as if I was frozen in place. I felt the color drain from my face and the chill of the air worsened with every passing second. I watched him pick up the umbrella on the other side of the street, now safely on the opposite side walk. He looked after the car with a glare, shaking his head as if the car had been at fault. Was he insane? Just my luck. A cute guy saves me from sickness but he's psychotic.

His green eyes turned back to me and he sheepishly smiled pointing after the car with his thumb as if asking "Can you believe that?"

"Are you insane," I yelled across the road as another car rushed by.

"Aren't all the best people?"

I didn't yell back right away, shocked by his response. I put my cold hands into the pocket of his jacket hoping for some warmth to return to my frozen limbs to no avail.

"You could have been hurt," I shouted back albeit a bit quieter as I was trying to hold back a stutter of cold.

I saw a satisfied smile spread on his face and I raised an eyebrow in exasperation, "But I wasn't."

"Y-you are crazy," I yelled back though for some reason I was smiling as well. My teeth were chattering now but I couldn't force my feet to move.

His smile faded as he watched me, my body physically shaking from the freezing air. Perhaps it wasn't that cold but the wetness of my clothes was not helping the situation. I nodded vigorously as he made to cross the road again.

"STOP," I yelled as a van drove by clearly speeding past us above the speed limit. I glared after it.

"Look both ways before you cross the rode," I shouted as I turned back to look sat him.

"Pft, yes mother."

I crossed my arm clearly unamused by his comment but he didn't notice as he crossed the road, doing as I had instructed.

I waited for him to be near me again taping my foot impatiently. He stood before me, a bit too close for comfort, his blonde locks falling over his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Hey would you," he paused stuffing his hands into his pockets, "maybe want to go get lunch, or coffee if that's better, sometime?"

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise. I started at him, eyes wide. Blood rushed to my cheeks once again and for a second I wished I was cold again as the warmth that must have radiated in waves from my face was unflattering. He reached forward with a soft chuckled, closing my mouth with one long finger clad with a ring. My teeth clicked together but without giving me time to react, he gently pulled the hair stuck under his coat out so it flowed loosely over my chest and shoulders.

I swallowed hard, the awkwardness in my nature returning with a vengeance. I bit my lip as the voices in my head argued with each other over what to do. Get away, get closer, kiss him... I clamped my lips shut and tried to step away but again, I felt my weight shift uncomfortably and my body began to twist away towards the floor. The impact of the cold gravel never came as the man had reached out with cat like reflexes, catching my biceps.

If we was close before, it was nothing compared to now. His face was inches from mine and one of his legs found it's way between my own.

"There you go falling for me again," he chuckled and while I wanted to argue, something inside me told me that this was a sign. I should accept his offer.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Oh no," I corrected realizing what it sounded like I was saying.

"No?"

Panic sprung into my stomach as I tried to regain control of my stupid mouth. Why couldn't I just say what I mean?

"No! I mean yes, I want to get coffee sometime."

He helped me stand, his hands not leaving my arms, but I didn't mind. Vaguely, I let my thoughts wonder where the umbrella had gone but presently my eyes flicked to his lips. If he caught the slip, he didn't say so. His eyes burned into my own and I found myself questioning wether he could see in my eyes what I was thinking.

"Okay."

Rain began to fall around us again, softly at first, but the more we stood on the side walk, the harder it got. He leaned forward very slowly, my heart was caught in my chest. Was he going to kiss me? My eyes began to flutter shut but his lips never met mine, instead I felt his grasp loosen around my arms and reach behind my head. The next thing I knew, a hood had been pulled over my head and my eyes snapped open.

Embarrassment flooded my body, his face was even closer than before. I could feel his breath on my nose, his lips were pulled back into a soft smile. Wow. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and a spark of adrenaline ran through my veins as I looked at him.

"Friday, four thirty. The coffee shop across the street," he whispered. Confused I looked across the road again and noticed that there was a small relatively unknown coffee shop situated between two restaurants.

"I'll see you there," he winked, turning over his shoulder with my wet hoodie hanging from his bare arm. He bent down, picked up his black umbrella from the floor, and continued down the way I had come. I watched him go in awe, not believing that in the span of a couple of minutes, I had gotten a date with a stranger.

He looked over his shoulder with a broad cocky smile and waved at me. Caught, I turned away speed walking to where I knew the parking lot was and quickly finding my car. I opened the door thanking God that the keys were still around my neck and sat on the clothed seat. I felt water seep from my pants to the seat and groaned knowing that I would have to pay for someone to clean the inside later. With one final look in the direction that the handsome and sweet man had gone, I turned it on and drove home eagerly to take a shower.


	2. A Splash of Vanilla and Something Woody?

AN: Here's chapter two. Originally this was going to be one big one shot but the farther along i got the more i realized how really long this short story was so i decided to split it into sections to make it easier to read. Thank you for all the follows and favorites so far! i really appreciate it! Make sure to leave some comments for me to get some feed back! I love any type as long as its said nicely and is constructive.

* * *

The weeks seemed to drag. Class was boring and I spent most of my time thinking about the mystery man. It had dawned on me that while I had called him out on not knowing me and jumping into things quickly, I had basically the same and was left to wonder who it was that I had set up a date with. After a brief conversation with my best friend, I found myself a bit calmer about the whole situation. If this guy was some serial killer then at least someone would know where I was and with whom. Relatively.

By the time Friday came along and afternoon dawned, my nerves had come back full force. I struggled to keep my leg from bouncing on the floor and my hands were firmly clasped around a warm coffee cup. While it was cold outside, I had decided to wear black shorts with black tights under. A black and white spotted sweater hung off of my frame with a Peter Pan collar peaking off the top. A couple strands of hair hun loosely around my face to frame it, while my longer strands were pulled back into two braids.

The only thing keeping me from freezing was the strangely warm rain coat that I refused to leave the house without. It still smelled a bit like the warmth that I remembered from the rainy day. I had argued with myself for days on wether to wash it or not, eventually deciding that it would be a good idea to throw it in the washer for as bit, since it had been wet and would eventually smell bad. While it had disappointed me slightly to pull it out of the dryer, it made me feel less guilty about clinging to it as I had been. At least he would get it back clean today.

I looked around the cafe for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde hair I remembered, but was once again let down by the familiar sight of browns and chestnut. I slumped in my seat, wondering if I had been stood up or if had actually imagined the interaction between us. A squeeze of the jacket reminded me that I had not and I wasn't sure if I was relieved to be reminded of the reality of the encounter or if it made it worse that he hadn't shown up.

I took a sip of my warm drink, snuggling closer to the larger jacket that was now firmly covering most of my body lulling me to a false sense of security, like a blanket does a child. My eyes began to flutter as I checked the time on my phone. It was five. He was half an hour late. Before I could think anything more, I felt myself drift off into a comfortable sleep, eased by the warm smell of vanilla and coffee, and potentially, something woody.

It was raining again. Pouring, outside the store window. The coffee in my hands had long been gone and I had given up on waiting for him. I wrapped the jacket around me, happy that this time, I wouldn't get absolutely soaked through. My head had started to hurt and my throat felt itchy and I could tell that if I let myself, I would develop a cold. I zipped the coat up to my chin and pulled the hood over my head bitterly. As I exited the coffee shop, I dumped the cup into the trash can. A bell dinged over my head as I hesitantly opened the door. Instantly, the rushing sound of water met my ears and the smell of wet grass wafted towards my nose. A brief smile covered my face thinking of the last storm. It was quickly replaced by a disappointed sigh and frown. I tucked my chin into the high collar of the coat and began my way to my car.

My heels clicked with every step and I focused all my energy on keeping my balance on the slippery road. I couldn't afford another fall like the last one. Cuts and bruises covered the palms of my hand and a particular nasty bruise resided on my left hip. I tucked my hands into the pockets trying to keep them dry and closing my fist over my keys.

I looked up to where I knew my car was parked only to be met by an empty parking spot. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. I had been so sure that I had parked in this specific spot. Had I remembered wrong?

I glanced around the parking lot trying to find the white car that I drove to no avail. In fact, I could see that the parking lot was completely empty. Had it always been empty? How did I get here if I didn't drive? I turned back around to look at the coffee shop and saw the people in the building chatting happily to each other. No one seemed to notice or care that their cars were gone.

Thoroughly, unsettled, I decided that I should walk back to the side walk and call my best friend to pick me up. Maybe I had asked her to drop me off in order to ensure my safety? Carefully, I stepped up onto the high sidewalk, covered by the small canopy so that the pouring water wouldn't hit me as much as it had previously. My tights were beginning to get wet. I searched through my pockets for my phone. When I couldn't seem to place it, my heart I had left it inside?

I turned to walk back into the coffee shop when I crashed directly into a solid body. I bounced off, my ankle twisting painfully under my weight. Luckily, I managed to get my balance back, but the pain in my leg was sharp. I hissed lifting it off the side walk, hoping that the lack of weight would alleviate some of the pain.

"Oh my God are you okay?"

I froze. I recognized the voice.

Slowly I raised my head to be met with golden green eyes. It felt as if the world around us had stopped. The rain had slowed to a standstill, and the droplets were waiting in the air with baited breath. In the back of my mind, I realized that this was a bit strange. Things weren't adding up. I couldn't remember anything aside from walking out of the coffee shop. The details were blurry and the more I struggled to remember, the less I did. Presently, all I could think about was his pure gaze. It trailed over my face, as if mentally taking a panoramic picture. My heart was racing and when his eyes met mine, a flash of lighting flashed from somewhere above us. When I tried to look up, I realized that he was once again holding his black umbrella.

Thunder rumbled in the distance but my irrational fear was missing in that moment. His scent washed over me like a security blanket and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and let the warmth from his body seep into my own.

He squinted at me and I vaguely remembered that he had asked me a question. Startled, I shook my head and blinked several times trying to force myself to into the moment.

"I'm fine," I whispered, feeling that if I spoke any louder, the mood would dissipate.

His eye crinkled in the way I remembered and regardless of the cold and dreary atmosphere, it felt as if the sun had come out of hiding to warm my soul. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, something he seemed to do often in foreign situations, and blinked. It was slow and almost tender. His eyelids slid over his irises and then back into the creases of his sockets. When they were open again, they met mine. Faintly, I could see a blush on his pale cheeks that caused my own to redden slightly.

"I feel like I'm bad luck," he answered matching my volume. He didn't seem at all concerned with how strange our surroundings were. In his defense, it wasn't the most pressing thought in my mind either.

"Of course not," I corrected quickly, "I've always been extremely clumsy. This isn't your fault."

"I still feel bad," he said licking his lips, "Can I make it up to you?" His gaze drifted from my eyes to my mouth and I felt my head swirl. Was I imaging this?

"Y-you don't have to," I stuttered nervously, conflicted. I still didn't know who he was.

Without warning, the rain began to move again, the world speeding to its usual rhythm and the noise drowned out my response. I blinked at the empty parking lot in confusion but before I could begin to formulate a thought, the cold feeling of water hitting my skin interrupted me.

I looked down at my arms and realized that the coat was gone and I stood in pouring rain again, only covered by my sweater. Upon looking up, I realized that the umbrella was also missing, and the man was being soaked as much as I had been. Questions were beginning to form in my brain but it was as if my thoughts were muted. I could hear only mumbles and nothing seemed clear anymore. My hair was out of the twin braids I had been sure I had styled this morning and it clung to my wet clothing down my back. While rain hit my face, I noticed that it was consistently missing my eyes. How strange.

His hair clung to his scalp and the water dripping from his nose didn't seem to bother him. Droplets clung to his eyelashes and I wondered if he even noticed. He was suddenly a lot closer to me than he had been and I hadn't even seen him move. His face was coming closer and closer to mine. My breath hitched unapologetically, as his lips neared my own. I let my eyes flutter shut again, waiting for the kiss that didn't happen last time but as the moment dragged on, and the rain continued, I couldn't help the wave of embarrassment and fear that rose in my body.

The world stayed dark behind my eye lids, and no matter how hard I tried to open them, they resisted. I felt my eyebrows furrow, struggling to get my eyelids to move. In the distance, or so it seemed, I could hear someone calling my name. I groaned. Comfort had began to escape me and I suddenly felt as if the rain water was freezing me. My body shook with cold, or was someone shaking me?

"Marinette," I heard again and my eyes shot open. Again, I was met with bright green and honey eyes. I blinked in confusion.

The smell of vanilla and coffee washed over my senses a new and the woody scent permitted the air nearest me. Warmth flooded my cheeks as I realized that I had fallen asleep in the coffee shop waiting.

I shot up in alarm and managed to miss hitting the person in front of me's nose with my forehead as they had moved away from me when they saw my reaction. It took a couple of seconds for my vision to adjust to the dim lighting of the evening. The yellow lights in the coffee shop setting a comforting mood. I glanced around, realizing that many of the people that had been there earlier were gone. Only a group of three teenagers and a girl with a sketchbook wearing a large tan hoodie were still in the shop. Some cynical side of me was slightly scared at the lack of people in the vicinity but the hopeful and ideal side shut that side up.

I glanced back at the man and realized that is was him, and he now somehow knew my name?

"Are you okay," he asked, concern lacing his voice. He was standing above me with his hands tucked into his jacket pocket. His hair was slightly disheveled and his cheeks and nose had a little tinged with red.

"How do you know my name," I asked as the groggy feeling returned to my brain, danger regressing slightly as the face before me was recognizable. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to let my guard down just yet, but when my eyes connected with his, I couldn't stop the relaxing sensation that rushed my body like warm water on my skin.

He touched the back of his neck looking behind me at the group of teenagers that seemed to be watching us intently. With an embarrassed flush, I had to guess that they had been waiting to see if I would wake up on my own and now that a man who could have very well been a God sent angel was the one waking me by name, the story got even more so interesting.

"I read the name on your cup," he mentioned, pointing at the cup that sat, probably cold, on the table beside me. I spared a glance for the small cup next to me and realized that my name was written on it and it wasn't that weird that he knew it.

"Oh," I relented letting my shoulders fall even farther. He seemed to take that as an invitation to get closer again. For a second he seemed like he wanted to hug me but thought better of it and sat in the chair next to me. I looked around again searching for a clock. Eventually I simply pulled out my phone and clicked it on. It was six.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching me apprehensively. As soon as I put the screen to sleep, he jumped into an explanation which I felt slightly entitled to, though as he spoke, I found my attention was wavering, dwelling instead in my own thoughts.

His hair kept bouncing around his head like a golden halo of light, despite the darkness outside, he seemed to radiate the sun's rays. Head rose to my cheeks for apparently no reason but to let him know that I could feel his warmth. Like the moon, perhaps, my body radiated his light back to him and to the people and objects surrounding us. Had he noticed? Did he realize that because of him, I was glowing?

My eyes traveled to his lips for what felt like the millionth time. It seemed that my eyes were always drawn down when he spoke or when he simply let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, as they were currently. I blinked slowly, as if waking up again and I realized that it was not a smile that permeated his face but a smug smirk. Maybe he had noticed.

"I'm sorry what," I heard myself say and I had to physically fight the urge to face palm. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously as a melodic chuckle escaped his parted lips.

"I said I had some car trouble and had to get it fixed and that I'm sorry I am late," he repeated, the smile in his voice hinting that he wasn't hurt that I had zoned out for the span of his explanation and I was grateful for it as I knew that I would be beating myself up about it later.

"Oh," I answered lamely not really knowing what to say. It wasn't as if he could have called me to tell me that he would be late since I didn't even know his name, let alone his phone number and the same could be said for him. In the end, I decided to let it slide this time, since the circumstances were extenuating.

"I understand," I added after a small silence and threw in a smile so as not to make it seem disingenuous.

"Thank you," he said then before I could tell him there was nothing to thank me for he added, "For waiting here. I'm sure that you had better things to do with your time and I really appreciate your patience."

I shrugged, knowing that had I been awake, my patience would have run out fairly quickly but because I had taken a nap, we were currently sitting together.

"We're kind of in a weird situation so I couldn't expect you to call or something and it's not like it's a date right?"

His face fell then brightened suddenly" Maybe we should fix that," he said quickly holding his hand out in front of him, "Hi, I'm Adrien, and I would really like to go out on a date with you."

My heart stopped then started beating at sixty miles a minute. Adrien. Adrien with the beautiful eyes and the golden hair. Adrien, who saved me from the rain and gave me his jacket. Adrien who was sitting in front of me telling me that he wanted to date me. This was him. Adrien.

"My name is Marinette," I said stupidly as he already knew that but I pushed myself to continue, "and I would love to go on a date with you sometime."

I took his hand wich felt warm in my cold palm. As I went to pull It away, he entwined our fingers and pulled it up to his lips placing a soft kiss upon my skin. The small action sent me reeling with happiness and excitement.

"Do you happen to be free now?"

"I believe I am."


	3. Philophobia

AN: Here is another chapter of this Not a one shot that I'be been working on. I appreciate all the follows and views and favorites that i have gotten since this story has been up. Thank you for taking the time to read all of this stuff. It really does mean the world to me. That being said feel free to give me your ideas therories and reviews for these chapters. I don't bite. Lol. Any way, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing. I'm setting something up so there might be a couple of questions that are unanswered. Let me know if it's too confusing though.

As you were.

* * *

Adrien was obviously too pretty to be trusted, but for some reason, my brain chose to completely disregard that undeniable fact. He was a fantastic conversationalist. He smiled politely at me when I struggled to come up with a clever response and chuckled when I said something I thought to be funny. He asked plenty of questions about my life and who I was, I returned the favor by asking about his interests. He liked music. He played a couple of different instruments and he even wrote his own music. Piano being his main focus.

My immediate reaction was to ask to hear some of it which he chuckled at happily. He could clearly see through my "trying to be cool" facade. He had given me a pleased smile then suggested that for the next date, he would play me as many songs as I wanted but until then, he would not let me hear any of it.

My heart had faltered then. What if I didn't like his music? I had pushed the thought away and the evening continued. Towards the end, he had walked me to my car, holding and umbrella over both our heads as I had given his coat back, much to my disappointment, and was once again wearing my own hoodie, now washed and smelling very much like the warm scent of him. This time, when he leaned in towards me, I did not expect a kiss. Too many times, it seemed, I had believed that he was going to kiss me and it was the farthest thing from the truth. Mentally, I argued with myself. The dream didn't count.

He seemed disappointed as he again reached behind my head and pulled the hood made of cotton over my hair. I realized that I had frowned slightly and made a quick note to fix. I smiled up at him smugly, glad that this meeting was resulting in less embarrassment than the last. Progress was progress.

I sat in my car, watching him make his way to the opposite side of the parking lot to where he was presumably parked. So focused was I, on his retreating figure that the knock on my windshield scared the life out of me. I jumped in my seat and turned to face the noise. The person from inside with the tan hoodie was standing before my car. My heart pounded in my chest and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. Before I could react, the person opened my passenger door and sat with me, in the silent darkness. Rain tapped on the glass, and a familiar scent wafted around the now enclosed area.

"Alya," I asked softly, hoping beyond hope that I was right, and with in a second, she had yanked her hood off and her auburn hair flowed down her back. I breathed a sigh of relief then smacked her arm, "you nearly scared me half to death! What are you doing here?"

"Mari, you were here for like six hours and for two of them, you completely ignored my calls. I was expecting you back home by seven and it's nearly eleven!"

As she spoke, I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. Indeed, I did have an insane amount of calls from Alya along with many messages from my parents. I groaned not having thought to check the device when I had woken up, but stowed it away again in favor of talking to my friend.

"I may have gotten distracted," I said slowly, not meeting her eyes out of slightly embarrassment.

"You scared me," she said hitting my own arm in turn,"I thought the dude kidnapped you or something!"

Dude? Alya didn't use the word dude. I blinked at her in confusion before deciding to simply ignore the slip.

"Ow," I couldn't help but groan, rubbing the tender spot near my shoulder, "So you just decided to spy on my date?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. I showed up and found you asleep on a cafe couch. You can't blame me for thinking that something was wrong."

I crossed my arms and turned the car on, making no move to actually depart from the current parking spot.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

To my surprise, I noticed Alya turn a light shade of pink in the darkness of the night. I was clearly missing something.

"I may have gotten a bot distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah…"

"Where is your car," I asked a bit flustered.

Alya blanched at me as I began to pull away from the parking spot. She seemed to be thinking about her words carefully and in the silence that followed, I smiled at the small victory.

"I was dropped off actually," she almost whispered, "Can you just take me home with you?"

"Alya," I said in a sing song voice, "Who could have possibly dropped you off?"

Instead of answering my question she went back to my own predicament, "So how did the date go?"

I sighed, turning the headlights on and turning onto the main road towards our shared apartment. I didn't answer at first, choosing instead to listen to some music on my phone to fill the inpatient silence. Thoughts of captivating hazel, green eyes, filled my mind. A smiled found it's way onto my face and the romantic music seemed to speak directly to my heart. As I continued to drive, I realized that though it was dark, I could see fairly well ahead of me. Had life always been this crystal clear? After maybe two songs, Alya, turned the volume all the way down so I could no longer avoid her inquiry.

"Alya," I whined reaching for the volume knob, "Why did you do that? I wanted to listen to that song!" I found my hand pushed away and back to the steering wheel by the hand of my best friend.

"Mari, I asked you a question," She chastised. I groaned but gave in, suddenly spilling everything that had happened on the aforementioned date. I couldn't help the excitement in my voice as I recounted his chivalrous actions and the way he easily conversed with me. Alya seemed to hang on my every word, chuckling at all the right places and rolling her eyes where either of us said a particularly bad joke.

As I spoke it really did strike me that the situation seemed too good to be true. Suddenly, my shoulders slumped and I cut myself off mid-sentence. Alya, who had been listening intently noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged, my philophobia returning in full force. Why would a guy that good looking and, frankly, perfect as Adrien want anything to do with me? There was absolutely no way that he was handsome, talented and gentlemanly. Those men did not exist in the world we lived in.

"Mari," Alya said when I didn't respond. I turned into our neighborhood carefully trying to seem very focused on my driving. She wasn't buying it, I could tell, but she didn't push further until I had pulled into our apartment complex and parked. Before I could get out, she grabbed my shoulder and I turned to face her, trying to hide my disappointed expression.

"What's wrong," she asked again, in a gentler voice. I could hear her concern which made me feel guilty.

"It's nothing Alya," I sighed forcing a smile onto my face, "I'm alright, just thought of something."

"Is it... Corey?" My heat fell and shattered all over again at the mention of his name. Memories raced through my head but I shook it fervently trying to force may train of thought back to the track I had it on previously.

"It's nothing," I said again but my voice was strained and tears stung my eyes. Quickly, I pulled out of her grasp and stepped out into the humid air, feeling like I could breathe despite the quality of oxygen. I heard her door open and close. I forced myself to look away. Light polluted the sky, leaving it empty save for the moon. Taking slow calming breaths, I wiped my tears on my hoodie. A slap of comfort, hit my scenes and I found myself slowly inhaling the fabric on my arms.

"Mari," I heard Alya say but I did not move, "I'll be inside. If you want to talk just let me know, or we can just not talk and have a movie marathon. Whatever you want."

"Thanks Alya," I said through the cotton and I heard her walk away.

A light drizzle began to descend from the sky. Had it not been for the wonderfully fragranced hoodie, I would have stayed out and let the rain drench me again, but not wanting to lose the comfort again, I trudged into the apartment building.

It was late now, maybe midnight, but I felt no need to sleep. I was strangely alert and a weird mix of happiness and sadness battled in my brain for dominance. I stepped into the elevator and clicked my floor number. The ride up was uneventful, but I found comfort in the smooth ascend of the metal contraption. The doors opened slowly, I was about to step out but was abruptly pushed back in. Ready to yell at the person responsible, I looked up from my feet angrily but stopped when I realized that I recognized that face.

Adrien.

"Marinette?"

I gaped at him. Did he follow me home? Was this his utterly unacceptable quality? Stalking? Following? Had he waited for me to leave the cafe to find out where I lived? Questions swirled around my head all too quickly to answer or process.

His confused expression shifted to a soft smile and he crossed his arms as the doors closed behind him. Panic seeped into my blood as I watched the door way to my floor close, only to realize that the bright red number above the buttons read two floors before mine. I sighed in relative relief and focused on the admittedly handsome man before me.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he chuckled but when his eyes met mine, his happy mood shifted. Concern filled his features and he reached out to push a strand of hair behind my ear only to quickly retract his hand when I flinched. I let my head fall slightly so as to cover my distress and he did not reach out again.

"Marinette," he asked and the amount of care that seeped from his voice made me choke on emotion. Was it really possible for someone that I had just met to care at all about how I felt?

I took a deep shuttering breath resigned to answer in my regular voice but I found that the only things that came out were faint squeaks and awkward sighs. Embarrassment engulfed me and I shut my mouth with an audible click as tears pricked my eyes again. How pathetic I looked was the thing at the forefront of my mind. I turned away from him the doors opened for the next floor. Ignoring it and the lack of people coming in, I wiped my eyes furiously.

It must have been strange. He had seen me a couple of minutes before, or had it been an hour already, and I had seemed fine. Happy even, but now here I was crying in an elevator with a stranger in the middle of the night.

"Marinette, did something happen? Are you okay?"

I shook my head "no" only to realize that the answer didn't exactly apply to both questions. Tentatively, I felt his hand land on my shoulder and I turned slightly towards him, letting my hair cover my face. He did not try to move it again, something I was grateful for, and he did not press me for answers. He just stood there as the elevator went up one more floor and the doors opened.

To my surprise, he lead me out into my floor and down the hall to the door of my apartment. He knocked on the blue door. How did he know I lived here? Fear gripped me subtly but when the door swung open, but Alya did not seem surprised at all to see him the fear died down a bit.

Her eyes raked my face and quickly pulled me into her arms. I let myself fall apart, as I returned the hug with the little strength I had. I buried my face into her shoulder, letting her sooth me by rubbing my back. I felt her nod in Adrien' direction and before I knew it, the door was closed behind me and I was on our couch crying my eyes out again over a man who shouldn't have mattered after all this time.

* * *

AN: Yep. Corey. He's an OC.

Philophobia: The fear of emotional attachment: fear of being, or falling in love.


	4. I'll Make You Fall for Me Yet

AN: It's been a bit since i updated this. Well here it is again and I can't thank you enough for the comments and follows and likes i have gotten. I'm glad people are enjoying this story!

AmericanDemiGod: Yea i suppose you could see it that way. I definitely love the umbrella scene and i love rain so yes. Just a different take is all.

MajorPayne67: no it was never missing. It was all a dream. That whole scene was her dreaming while she waited for Adrien in the Cafe. I'm so sorry if that wasn't clear!

Guest: I feel bad for the guy to be honest. He was in love with a superhero and it probably hard to have your dreams crushed so hard. Though that's the show Theo and the one in my story doesn't deserve my sympathy sooo. Yea hate him too! Thank you so much. I appreciate the encouragemnet!

* * *

It was raining once again. It seemed to be raining constantly now. It wasn't the worst possible thing. Personally, I had always enjoyed the rain and the atmosphere it created. Or at least the atmosphere that it left to create. The day was also cold which left me in my room, snuggled alone under a blanket with a couple of vanilla scented candles by my side. It smelled like comfort and home.

It had been a week since I had last seem Adrien, though it wasn't for his lack of trying. After the first and quite successful date, he had asked to see me again a couple of days later. At first, I had agreed but as the date approached, I found myself dreading the encounter as I knew I would have to offer some sort of explanation up for the crying.

I wasn't particularly ready to let him get to know me on that level just yet.

I had canceled the date a day prior with the excuse that the rain had made me sick and I couldn't get out of bed. He was very understanding and suggested we move it to a day where I was feeling better. For good measure, I pretended to be sick whenever Alya was around as well, though I got the feeling that she wasn't buying it. She knew my tricks far too well. Turned out though that for all of my pretending, there was something more behind it. I woke up the day after the would be date, with a massive head ache and shivers that left me burrowed uncomfortably under three blankets, all of which were fluffy and thick.

Alya shook her head, now having proof that perhaps I had been feeling sick the last couple of days and she insisted that I call my professors and miss my classes until I was well enough to drive to campus. I had protested, knowing how far behind I would be if I let myself miss even one day but when I had gone to find my keys, I realized that Alya had hidden them and logged into my university email to let my teachers know I would be absent.

Adrien had been texting my through the day, now that he could. He let me know when he would take a while to respond but as he continued to check up on me, I realized how sweet he was. I began to feel bad about canceling and found myself worrying that he would lose interest.

When he asked to see me that weekend, I had to decline again, this time because I was really still very sick. My fever had not gone down and the headache had grown to a migraine. Alya had covered any windows in my room so that no light could come in and I was taking warm showers every couple hours to stop the shivering.

A: Are you feeling any better?

M: I'm struggling to look at the bright screen just to answer. Major migraine..

A:Oh no... I'm so sorry. I'll let you be.

A: I don't want to make it worse.

M: It's okay. Thank you for checking in.

I closed the phone, setting it to the side and settling in to try to take a nap. For a while, I twisted and turned trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through my head but gave up, finding a relatively comfortable pose. The blankets piled on top of me covered me from head to toe. I was sweating, but at the same time, my body, despite being clothed in a fluffy pink onesie, was covered in goosebumps.

I heard my door creak open, but I didn't pull the blankets down to see who it was. My guess was that it was Alya with a bowl of soup. She would understand if I didn't say anything. She knew how horrible I was feeling.

I listened to her footsteps curiously. Indeed, I heard her place a bowl down on my desk along with what I could only assume was a cup of water. I listened for her footsteps out but heard nothing but breathing. The slowly, the slight scraping of a chair and the creaking of wood as she sat down. I rolled over to face the noise and groaned as if to project my pain into my companion.

"Alya," I moaned hoping that it sounded like a question. What I got in return was a chuckle that was far too low to be my best friend's. My breath hitched and embarrassment filled me to the brim. Slowly, I pulled the blankets down under my eyes so I could see who was in my room. In the dim lighting, I could faintly make out the spark of green and a glimmer of gold.

"Actually," he whispered which I was grateful for, "the name is Adrien."

I jumped in the sheets that covered me, slamming my head against my head board in surprise. Regret plagued me as a stinging pain shot through my temples and the nape of my neck. I groan softy trying not to make more noise and worsen the pain. Black dots spotted my vision as I tried to force myself to sit up. I leaned against the day bed clutching my forehead and a pillow to my chest.

Without my noticing, Adrien had moved onto the bed, concern and guilt masking his handsome face. When my vision focused a bit, I noticed that he was holding up a cup of water and two pills. I took them gratefully hoping that the smile I gave him was sweeter than painful looking. I drank the pills in one go and finished the water swiftly. The cool liquid soothed me burning body a bit and the head ache slowed.

I looked over reluctantly at Adrien, knowing I looked like an alley cat with my hair frizzy and mused. To my surprise, he was looking down at a journal, his hand was moving swiftly across the page with a pen held firmly in his grasp.

"what-" He cut me off with a quick finger to my lips. His eye glimmered with what I could only say was mischief as he went back to writing.

Finally he handed me the journal with the pen and my heart sang happily as I read:

**I just wanted to come check in on you. I heard from a friend that you were getting worse.**

**I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you okay?**

I picked up the pen to write and answer, sparing him an awkward smile as I skipped a line and began to write out a response.

**_I can't say that I'm not in a lot of pain... but hi. Yeah, its been horrible. What friend? I've . been meaning to ask how you knew where I lived. Did Alya let you in? How did you get her to trust you?_**

I handed it to him and he chuckled softly before answering.

**I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to kiss it and make it better? Alya let me in. She's kind of dating my friend who lives two floors below you. I've met her before.**

I read the writing a couple of times to make sure that I was clearly understanding it. Alya did mention going on a couple of dates with a man from the building but she hasn't mentioned who he was nor had she mentioned that she knew Adrien, even after he dropped me off. I definitely had to ask her about it later. I blushed furiously when his eyes met mine expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes quickly writing out my thoughts for him to read. He looked over my shoulder as I wrote and I forced myself to focus not on his breath, that stroked the exposed skin of my neck but the black ink on the page.

_**Nice try. I didn't peg you as such a flirt. Alya mentioned your friend, though she never ****mentioned a cute blonde boy.**_

He wrote furiously, his penmanship suffering as he speed to get his thoughts on paper. I couldn't help but giggle as he eagerly handed me the journal again.

**I can assure you that I don't know what you are talking about. I am a perfect gentleman. I'll have to have a word with Alya about not mentioning that she lived with a ****princess.**

I rolled my eyes again, getting ready to respond when my stomach let out a long low growl. I flushed shyly and his eyes widened. He quickly stood up and brought the tray of soup over and placed it on my lap. I smiled at him gratefully as I began to lap up the now warm soup.

It had very little flavor since I couldn't smell very well but I was happy to get the uncomfortable take of hunger away. He watched me at in silence with a pleased smile on his features. Awkwardly, I grinned back as I scooped another spoon full up. Suddenly, the grip on my spoon faltered and the liquid tipped over. In my haste to catch it, I tipped the whole bowl of lukewarm soup over onto my lap and belly.

"Damn it," I growled, forcing myself up out of my bed and pushing all of my blankets to the floor so that the liquid didn't seep into the matress. Adrien jumped as well more in surprise than in anger but the surprise quickly melted away and a giddy smile replaced it.

"Are you okay," he asked quietly trying and failing to stifle a laugh. My legs were soaked in broth and despite the warmth of the house, I started to shiver in cold.

"Of course... of course I would drop it all over myself."

I shivered and felt the little heat that was in my body pool on my cheeks. It seemed that it was a constant around Adrien.

He opened his mouth to answer but I squeezed my eyes shut trying to forced the sudden emotion back. I could feel how pathetic I look. Covered in food, in a footed pajama, with my hair tangled in knots, I stood before him. Tears began to stream down my face at the picture that I created of myself in my head. I heard Adrien move closer to me but I took a step back and tripped over a shoe that I guess I had left out. I fell flat on my butt again. Pain shot through my whole body as reached behind me to soften my fall. To my horror, a loud crack sounded when my hands touched the floor.

The room was silent. The only noise was that of my raged, scared breathing. I couldn't make myself move. For a second, I felt nothing but then my right wrist gave out and I squeaked. I cradled my injury in my left hand and inspected it. The tears that I had been holding back unsuccessfully, now flowed easily past my open eyes. I was sobbing.

"Marinette," I heard him scream and he ran towards me. When I kept whimpering and payed him no attention he called for Alya who came running into the room. I heard her ask what was going on, but I ignored them and stared down at my hand. The pain was like glass being pushed slowly into my skin and the skin around my wrist and even my thumb was already swelling. I tried to my wrist but I shrieked and forced my muscle to stop. It didn't make it any better though and my sobbing turned into what could only be described as ugly crying.

Fuzzy voices sounded in the corner of my consciousness but all I could focus on was the pain that was tabling back and forward from my fingertips to my shoulder. Suddenly, I wasn't on the floor anymore. Warm arms wrapped around my legs and waist. I leaned into the touch trying hard to not think about how absolutely pitiful I must look.

Before I knew it, I was in the front seat of a car that I had never been in, my face was a bit wet though whether that was from the rain that was falling or the tears in my eyes, it was unclear.

"Mari, "I heard Alya say from behind me and I turned towards her voice, "Just breath okay? Everything will be alright," she put her hand on my shoulder and I whimpered. She retracted it quickly as a fresh wave of tears leaked from my eyes.

Instead she turned to the person driving, following her gaze, I realized it was Adrien. He was pale, and I could feel more than see that he was speeding.

"Floor it Agrest," she yelled and even though I knew that he was nervous, he nodded and I felt the car lurch forward.

My heart was racing in my chest, part of me forgot about my wrist and focused on how incredibly fast we were speeding through traffic. Adrien weaved effortlessly through the cars that were going too slow. Some beeped at us but Alya had taken to yelling back at them as we sped along. The outside blurred from the speed and a pit sank into my stomach. Were we going to crash?

Rain pelted the windshield but it didn't seem to bother Adrien. Somewhere inside of me, I had to admire the way he showed no fear. He was reckless. The kind of reckless that should terrify me, a red flag even, but when I thought about the reason for his rash actions, I couldn't help but swell with pride.

Then we stopped. I blinked up at the boy, with wide eyes. His hair was wet and messy, a good look for him, and his cheeks were flushed. Before I could really admire him, he was out of the car and around to my side. Alya was right behind him, as he helped me out. I began to walk but he was too fast. He picked me up bridal style again and ran into what I noticed was an emergency room.

I looked down at my wrist again, remembering that it was hurt and a throb of pain spread through it. It was strange, for about five minutes, while I thought about Adrien, it didn't hurt.

It was fractured. My wrist was fractured in three different places and my thumb had been dislocated. I had gotten a cast that same day. My first choice had been pink but when they informed me that they didn't have the pink tape, I reluctantly agreed to an emerald green tape. I told myself that it was because it was the only other suitable choice but I knew deep down that it was because it reminded me of Adrien's eyes, though I would never admit that, no matter how suggestively Alya raised her eyebrows at me.

Adrien had waited in the waiting room while I got check out. When Alya and I walked out, I couldn't help the uneasiness that swelled in my stomach. Still I was covered in soup stains and an embarrassing pajama but he didn't seem to mind as he ran over and hugged me gently. Surprised, I let my left arm wrap around his shoulders for a second, before he pulled away. His eyes searched my face before landing on my green cast. He winced and for a flash of regret crossed his eyes.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry," he said quietly, meeting my eyes with his again. Butterflies, fluttered in my gut and the would seemed to fade. He sure had a way of making me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

"Just some broken bones," I said in a high pitched voice, "no biggie..."

He grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger to keep me from looking away. The gesture was soft and caring and for a single, painful moment, I forgot that he wasn't my boyfriend. I forgot that I was supposed to keep people at a distance. I forgot that falling in love ends with a crash and that crushes crush you. I forgot that I didn't want to like him, and I fell, this time metaphorically, for the boy before me.

When my sensed gripped me again, I knew it was too late. His body was inviting and his warmth seemed to envelop me. I let my eyes slide shut slowly, and then I took a deep breath before I opened them again.

"I shouldn't have laughed at you," he whispered and my heart broke for how absolutely devastated he looked, "If I had just helped you clean up, you wouldn't have fallen."

"Adrien," I said softly, "That wasn't your fault. I'm sure that I'll laugh about this at some point," I paused again remembering how awkward I must look, "far in the future..."

I placed a hand on his soft cheek and he leaned into it as if he was deprived. I smiled at him and, was it my overwhelming basorexia or was he really leaning towards me. His eyes were fluttering shut and my heart was in my throat. I could feel his breath on my lips before I closed my eyes as well waiting for his lips to finally meet mine but then it, they didn't.

I groaned and snapped my eyes open. His face was turned towards Alya, his expression smug. I blinked up at him but he didn't move.

"It looks like I'll make you fall in love with me yet Marinette," he said the puffed out his cheek. I couldn't help the smile that conquered my lips and knowing that he wanted a peck on the cheek, I pushed his face away from my own and he gasped dramatically.

"You wound me," he mocked before turning around and picking up a bag from the floor. I squinted at him but he only handed the plastic bag to me.

"I thought you might want to change out of that pajama."

Inside was a new onesie, this one black with small pink details. I pulled I out and burst out laughing at the sight. In my hands was a cat pajama with pink ears and green eyes. It seemed a couple of sized too big but seemed endlessly comfortable. I gave him one grateful look before asking, "What should I name him?"

"I think he looks a bit like a Plagg."

The day ended with me throwing out the old pajama. It was time. The last of Corey's gifts were gone.

* * *

AN: Now will he stay away? I guess we'll find out. I'm just glad Mari is opening up to people again. The girl has been through some stuff... more on that in further chapters! Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave me comments!

How does one get a beta reader? I hate to edit and my writing suffers for it.

Also, Tikki will make an appearance eventually.

Basorexia: (N) the overwhelming desire to kiss


	5. Corey

AN: so here's the thing. Corey used to be Theo from the show but as i kept waiting, i came up with a new character and i just like where it went and i have substituted Theo for Corey. Hate him just the same and enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all the follows and views and favorites. Let me know how this chapter is and if you are enjoying this story! Make sure you check out my Deaf Mari AU! Enjoy!

* * *

Dates with Adrien started up again as soon as my cold had gone and even before then, he showed up every couple of days to make sure I was okay. He always came baring flowers or some soup for me to enjoy in bed. He spoiled me relentlessly. It was a bit overwhelming.

One particular day, he showed up with a "get well soon" bouquet of pink peonies, a tub of fresh tomato soup and a cup of French vanilla coffee. I had been asleep with my hair in two boxer braids and in my new favorite pajama when the door slammed open. I groaned and covered my head to avoid the light and noise but when I heard the quiet, "Sorry," in Adrien melodic voice, my body moved of it's own accord.

He laughed as I shot up from the covers with a sleepy sigh. I flushed bright pink when my eyes landed on the things he had brought. He only smiled and held out the soup for me to eat while he lit my favorite candle and placed the flowers in a vase near my window. He then proceeded to sit with me while I slurped the warm tomato basil soup and rant about how excited he was to finally go on another date with me.

He got his wish the week after, when my head ache had gone and I had returned to school with many apologize to my professors and class mates who had taken notes for me. While it wasn't the most romantic date, him helping me study and looking over my essays while I banged my head over the table at a new coffee shop, he ended it with a kiss to my unbroken hand and cheek and assured me that he had a wonderful time. It wasn't until the week after that that he managed to take me on a real date to a movie and some dinner. He held my hand for all of the movie and complemented me endlessly on my while lace dress that hung off the shoulders, the green cast sat on my lap. What the movie was about, I couldn't tell you but neither myself or Adrien minded much. He took me to an Italian restaurant after where I ordered my usual tomato soup and some pasta. Conversation flowed as easily as it had at the coffee shop and I even found myself laughing harder and harder at his horrible dad jokes. Sadly the night again ended without a proper kiss but I was happy with the small peck to the cheek that I got.

Alya pestered me with questions for what felt like forever but when she finally found out that I had nothing particularly interesting to convey, she let me go and start on my essays and homework that were quickly piling up. Days were spent in agony as I worked tirelessly through the work I had missed. I asked Adrien to stop showing up as kindly as I could since it wasn't that I didn't want to see him and he took it in stride telling me to call him when I was less stressed or if I needed some help. I didn't call. I was determined to do it alone and after what felt like months, but was in reality only about two weeks, I was caught up in all of my classes. I sent his a message of one single word. Done.

I sat in my room, late afternoon pressing against the windows, with a candle lit and a book in my lap but after an hour, two hours, three hours, then four, there was no answer. My heart sank into my stomach as the front door opened. Alya walked into my room without knocking which I didn't mind as I was itching to talk to someone about the lack of response from my not boyfriend. Was I over reacting or was I justified in worrying? Maybe he was busy and I was being unreasonable?

I looked up from the book that had lost my interest long before but I kept in my hands to have something to do. My eyes met dark brown and I had to blink several times before I realized that it wasn't Alya who had come in but the guy she was seeing, Nino. He was tall, maybe taller than Adrien and had dark skin that stretched over his muscles tightly. His hair was cut short, the sides buzzed but the top was longer and stuck up in a fourty five degrees angle. He wore square, black glasses that framed his face nicely and made his eyes seem slightly bigger. Around his neck hung a pair of orange headphones.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but Alya asked me to come get you. She's down at my apartment and she thought you might want a break from," he paused looking at the book on my lap, "reading?"

I glanced at it as well with a slight blush. It was a romance novel with a picture of a man without a shirt, holding a girl by her waist and kissing her passionately. I slammed it shut and shoved it under a pillow, getting up quickly and fussing around looking for some shoes. When I found my beat up converse, I slid them on and grabbed my bag and phone. As much as third wheeling with my best friend and her, boyfriend or whatever he was to her, seemed a bit cruel to myself, I really did need to get out of the apartment.

One quick elevator ride and six doors down later, we were at his apartment door, he fumbled for his keys and paused to look at his phone multiple times. I crossed my arms getting just a little frustrated at how long he was taking. I tried not to look so and glanced around the hall way as if I had never been there. In reality I hadn't but it was the same as my floor, with different letters and numbers.

It was deathly quiet aside from Nino's texting and his keys giggling in his hands. I watched him for a couple of seconds more before blurting out, "Is everything okay?"

He glanced up slightly but finished his text before looking up sheepishly and putting his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Alya just texted me to tell me we need more popcorn. Would you mind going to the corner store with me? It shouldn't take too long."

Something was definitely up. I squinted skeptically at him but he was a whole step ahead, pulling out his phone and showing me the messages that indeed said they were running low on food and drinks. I nodded and he lowered the phone.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I've been cooped up in this building for ages. Some fresh air would be nice."

"Cool," he said with a small smile, "It'll give us some time to get to know each other, since I've been dating Alya for a couple of months and you're dating my best friend."

"Right," I said keeping my arms over my chest, the hoodie that had been the beginning of this whole situation giving me extra coverage.

"How is Adrien," I heard myself say and instantly regretted it. Did Nino know that I hadn't exactly spoken to him in the span of a fortnight?

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and noticed him stiffen a bit around the shoulders. He quickly relaxed and shoved his hands into his pockets, clenching a fist by the looks of it. My heart followed.

"Oh he's been good, a little lonely but all in all he's been doing well," he answered clicking the elevator button down. Contempt was edging in his tone and in all honesty, I couldn't blame him. I had been increasingly distant. I was hot and cold so often that it was hard to understand my own feelings let alone convey them to anyone else. Alya knew how hard it was for me after my ex and had no problem understanding why I kept pushing hm away, but Nino was an outsider and I could see how it would look like to someone who didn't know me.

"I'm glad that he's been okay," I whispered, the doors to the elevator opening before me, "I tried to text him today but he didn't answer. Is he busy?"

He looked over at me, gesturing for me to go in first. I did so gracefully for once and followed suit. He clicked the lobby button and we descended in silence for a few seconds.

"You could say that," he answered and my heart seemed to plummet faster than our bodies. Had I blown my chance?

"Oh."

Two floors went by in quiet then I spoke again.

"So, how do you like Alya?"

I forced myself to look at him and was glad and relieved to see him relax and even brighten at the topic.

"She's really great. She always has something to talk about and its interesting to listen to all of her travel experience. I love to read her blog. We even talked about traveling together some time," he said, a smile forming on his face.

"That sounds," I paused thinking of what the right word would be, "serious. You think you'll be with her for a while then?"

"I hope so," he answered, a happy sigh escaping his lips and I couldn't help but warm up to him instantly.

The doors chimed open and we both stepped out into the lobby of the apartment building. Out in the streets, it was dark but the fluorescent lighting in the building was bright. I squinted against the glare and made my way to the door.

The convenience store was only about five minutes away on foot, but I stuck close to Nino's side as a cool wind swept around us and the darkness pressed on my pupils. He didn't seem to mind as we walked together. Small talk continued, I groaned internally but I forced myself to continue. Silence was worse than this.

He opened the door for me to step into the store and I thanked him, making a beeline for the popcorn. Nino followed me calm as ever. I skimmed over the options, holding out a bag of extra butter and a bag of caramel for him.

"Alya likes to mix them," I said and he chuckled.

"I know. I hate caramel popcorn," he answered taking them both and leaning me to the drinks.

"Me too," I said, "I always end up having to go around them and she gets upset because there isn't enough salt to counter the sweetness!"

"Tell me about it!"

I laughed softly realizing that he was fairly easy to talk to. I could see why Alya liked him and he seemed like a very nice guy and he genuinely seemed to care for my friend.

I opened my mouth to comment about her insufferable desire for sweet tea when a voice cut across me like a lightsaber to an arm.

"Marinette?"

I whipped around so quickly that my neck snapped loudly. I reached up and rubbed the spot thoughtfully but all of the pain left my body along with my blood at the sight before me. Corey stood before me. His arms full of junk. He smiled at me as if nothing had ever happened between us and took a couple of steps closer.

Nino turned to look at me curiously and cleared his throat when he saw how pale I was.

Corey gave him pensive look before turning to him with a fake smile, "Hey I'm Corey. Marinette's ex boyfriend."

A look of dawning realization swept Nino's features and he took one step closer to me and one in front as if to shield me. Had Alya told him? In that moment, I really hoped that she did.

"I'm Nino, it's nice to meet you," he said calmly and I saw him pull out his phone and send a quick message, probably to Alya.

"Nice to meet you as well," Corey said then turned around to look at me expectantly. Fire flared in his eyes as he looked over me and fear struck me to the core. Instinctively, I flinched away from him but he either didn't notice, or ignored it as he stepped closer to me, an arm open as if expecting a hug. I didn't move from my place behind Nino and his smile faltered for a second. Nino eyed the boy wearily but turned his back to me to get some drinks from the cooler next to him. My spirits sank, as Nino had unintentionally given Corey the in that he was looking for.

The latter boy stepped even closer still, ignoring as my body began to shake uncontrollably. I clutched my broken wrist closer to my body, feeling it to be a weak point and he wrapped his arm around my neck. My heart beat raced at the contact. Fear ran through veins but I ws frozen in my spot. He was tall, and his hair was white all over. It was natural, strangely enough. He had been born with his white hair and it was an aspect of himself that he prided himself on, styling it up and keeping it long to show off his uniquness. It had been one of the reasons that I had been attracted to him in the first place. He seemed so confident and polite and even caring but in the span of a couple of weeks, things changed for the worst.

His hold on my neck tightened for a split second and I felt him lean down next to my ear. On edge and on the verge of tears, I clenched my whole body as if bracing myself for a punch. His voice was sweet and deceiving in my ear. It caressed my skin as if lulling me to a fall sense of security. Once, his voice sent happy chills down my spine but now, as he stood above me in what could be considered a choke hold, it sent goosebumps down my arms and legs.

"I found you."

"Mari," my head snapped up and I felt my skull clunk painfully against Corey's nose and his arm retreated to hold his injured face. Taking my chance, I turned away from him and towards the direction that my name had come from and was shocked, happy and terrified to see none other than Adrien, walking over quickly, his hands were balled up into fists but his face was relaxed and my body relaxed slightly. Some of the fear stayed as his eyes flashed in anger. Part of me was scared of him too. Would he change the way that Corey did?

"Ad-Adrien?"

He turned to face me directly, staring at the white haired boy before us. Instantly, his eyes softened when they met mine. As if he could read my mind, he snaked an arm around my concealed waist with a questioning glance. His indirect touch relaxed me slightly again and I gave him the smallest of nods. He smiled softly and tightened his grasp on my body, pulling my flushed abasing his side. He glanced at Nino with a grateful smile before turning his poker face onto Corey.

"Hi," he said calmly, holding his hand out in front of him, "I'm Adrien, Mari's boyfriend."

Corey looked like he had been slapped and even stumbled back as he if he had been, dropping his chips and cookies to the floor. Adrien wasn't the kind of person to gloat, but in that second, I felt him hold his body higher and it was as if I could feel his mirth. I kept my eyes on Corey, interested to see is reaction. It wasn't unlike him to use his fist to resolve problems and it pained me to think that something of the sort could be on the brink of happening.

"Boyfriend," Corey said. It wasn't a question, it was an angry growl that only I picked up. I looked back at Nino who was standing beside me, his arms crossed. I was right, he was slightly taller than Adrien, maybe about three inches and he was built more like a football player where Adrien was like a swimmer or a fencer, still strong but thinner. Both boys were taller than Corey, who was only five foot eleven. While he towered over me, he fell four inches short of Nino and two of Adrien. He didn't seem intimidated in the slightest.

"Yeah. Boyfriend," Adrien said and Nino nodded eagerly.

"How long has that been a thing," Corey asked his voice tight as if someone was pressing against his chest heavily. He made no move to pick up the snacks that he had dropped and he glared at the boys by my side.

"A couple of months," Adrien said. Vaguely, I realized that he had said it that way so it sounded like it was more time than it really was.

Corey chuckled suddenly, a mirthless and cold laugh that made me want to run and hid like a little girl.

"Well, be carful with this one," He said as if sharing an insider with an old friend, "She tends to go around if you know what I mean."

I went paler. I didn't even know that was possible, but it was. He smiled at the boys then smirked at me. My reaction giving him exactly what he wanted. I struggled to make my voice work but when nothing came out Adrien spoke.

"I think we can manage with out your rude advice," he answered, the air of a man uninterested in the conversation hanging about him. He placed a soft kiss on my head and I let my body use his as support.

"Good luck with that," he smirked, "Anyway, I should go now. I have some chores to do."

He gave me one last triumphant smile before turning on his heel and walking away, "See you soon... Mari."

When he was out of the store, I let my body go. Adrien held me up as tears streamed down my face. The fear came back full force and my body began to tremble. Nino put a comforting hand on my shoulder but Adrien gave him a look and he nodded giving us some time to ourselves.

"He- he's lying! I didn't... I don't... he's just-"

He hugged me to his chest softly, letting me burry my face in his shirt. He patted my head comfortingly.

"Shush, it's okay Mari. You don't have to explain."

"What are you doing here," I breathed.

"It was meant to be a surprise,"he said and paused with a small smile, "Nino, Alya and I set up a movie night at Nino's place so you could take a break from your room."

I pulled my face away and let my eyes meet his. Fondness was clear in his eyes and I felt the fear ebb slightly. He made me feel safe. He made me feel like nothing in the world could hurt me. In that moment, I knew he was right. It would be easy to fall for him.

I reached up and cupped his cheek with my unbroken hand, his smile widened and without hesitation, I leaned up and connected my lips to his. Sparks shot through my stomach and chest and I felt my knees give out a bit under my weight.

Adrien held me up wrapping both arms around my waist holding me close to his body. His warmth swelled into my cold skin and I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me. He pulled away after what felt like two seconds and two hours all at once. He smirked down at me, his eyebrow turned up.

"What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend of a couple months?"

He laughed at that then without answering, he leaned down and kissed me again full on the lips. He pulled me off my feet this time, twirling around, my legs bent in right angles and arms around his neck. I had never felt this happy and elated before. I could see the world turning pink around us, and again it was like we were alone. When he set me down, it was with his lips still connected to his and his hands trailing up to hold my face so I would look up at him.

I pulled away, "Adrien?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"I think you swept me off my feet," I whispered and his smirk came back.

"Was that a pun?"

"Maybe," I said laughing a bit.

Before he could say something else or try to kiss me again Nino came back around the corner and groaned loudly.

"You guys are so cringy! Can we please go back to the apartment at least? You guys can be disgustingly cute over there in private."

Adrien smiled at me then nodded turning to his friend. I zoned out, thinking about the amount of development that happened in the span of a couple of hours. While things were looking up with Adrien, a seed of fear was firmly planted in my stomach. Corey knew where I was now...and I wouldn't put it past him to show up again soon.

* * *

AN: Dun Dun Dun... sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had some writer's block for this story and i just got back into the groove.


End file.
